Death Réecriture
by MagdyomiBae
Summary: Différentes phase du jeu, mêlant tristesse et meurtre. Jackson fait parti d'un gang. Les Bangtan Boys.
1. Prologue

_En 2016, les hommes sont cruels. Dénués de tout humanisme et affection. En 2016 la Corée du Sud est un pays puissant. En 2016, les gens meurent et souffres aux mains de tortionnaires. En 2016, Jackson souffre d'un amour perdu, d'un amour mort. En 2016, chacun suit un chemin que seul lui à décider. Mais... En 2016, le papillon décide de faire tourner la roue, tout se met en marche. L'histoire elle va subir l'un des plus grands tournant dans le monde de la drogue et des gangs. Chaque phase apportera douleur et mort aux joueurs de cette pièce de théâtre. La pièce vient seulement de commencer ; est-il l'heure de la première phase... ?_

 _Mesdames et Messieurs voici Death._


	2. Chapter 1

_Jackson avait le sourire aux lèvres. Actuellement à Beijing pour le travail, il avait annoncé à Yoongi que dès qu'il rentrerait, ils devraient parler. Jackson allait demander Yoongi en mariage, peu importes ce que pensaient les autres. Les garçons s'en fichaient. Le jeune garçon quitta son travail temporaire aux abords d'une BMW noir. Il coupa le moteur devant une petite résidence aux allures chaleureuses. La maison était blanche avec de grande fenêtre. Descendant de la voiture, il marcha jusqu'au portail, l'ouvrit puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrer, la déverrouilla et rentra dans le hall. Immédiatement, une aura de chaleur et de douceur l'enveloppa. Un sourire se dessina sur ces lèvres._

 _Le hall était aussi blanc que l'extérieur, un meuble à chaussure bas était dans un coin où il rangea ses baskets. Au-dessus un porte- manteau où il déposa sa veste en cuir noir. En face, un grand miroir aux contours noir orné de fils d'argent s'entremêlant comme le fil rouge destin. Il chaussa ses chaussons avant de se diriger vers le salon. Enfouissant sa main dans sa poche, il sortit une petite boite en velours noir qu'il déposa doucement sur la table basse. Le salon était également blanc, un tapis en poils noir était entre le meuble télé et la table basse. Cette dernière n'avait qu'un léger espace avant de toucher le canapé, un canapé en cuir noir. Continuant de marcher, le jeune homme se dirigea vers l'une des fenêtres du salon et l'ouvrit. D'immense fenêtre prenait la moitié d'un pan de mur. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine, contrairement au reste de la maison vraiment tout était blanc. Des meubles couleur nacre, des placards blancs comme neige, un frigo opalin et un plan de travail en marbre._

 _Il ouvrit le frigo et en sortit les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation du BibimBap, le referma et commença la préparation du repas. Le temps que le tout cuise, il mit la table. Jackson mangea puis retourna dans le salon pour prendre des papiers après avoir tout ranger, il ferait la vaisselle plus tard. Son téléphone sonna et il décrocha un sourire peint sur les lèvres croyant avoir Yoongi au bout._

 _« Allô ? Dit Jackson en souriant._

 _\- Phase 1. Death. Dit une voix monocorde._

 _Qu-, il n'eut le temps de finir que cette personne raccrocha. »_

 _Il n'avait rien compris. Il crut à une blague. Soupirant, une atmosphère d'anxiété l'entourait. Il sursauta en recevant un nouvel appel, décrochant il avait une attitude méfiante._

 _« Allô ? Demanda Jackson d'une voix méfiante._

 _\- Monsieur Wang ? Questionna une voix féminine doucement._

 _\- Oui. Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-il cette fois-ci, inquiet._

 _\- L'hôpital de Séoul. Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que votre petit-ami, Min Yoongi a été victime d'un violent accident de voiture. Nous n'avons pu le sauvez. Nous devons vous remettre une lettre qu'il nous a demander de vous donner. Vous devrez également venir pour confirmer son identité. Toutes mes condoléances. La femme raccrocha à la fin de sa phrase. »_

 _Il lâcha son téléphone qui s'écrasa dans un bruit sourd, Jackson tomba à genoux, ses deux mains sur le sol. Il avait l'impression que son monde s'écroulait, sa raison de sourire, son bonheur l'avait quitté. Son cœur et son esprit se déchiraient douloureusement tandis que son cerveau semblait repassé en boucle les mots de la femme. Des larmes, glaciales passèrent la barrière de ses yeux, s'écrasant sur ses joues, roulant ensuite sur son épiderme blanc le rougissant. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Pas Yoongi...Pas l'homme qu'il aimait. Pas sa raison de vivre ! Non il refusait ! Un sanglot lui échappa puis un autre, et bientôt il se mit à pleurer à chaude larmes. Pensant sans cesse que ce n'était pas possible, que l'homme qu'il aimait ne pouvait pas être mort. Cela devait être un cauchemar. Le cœur en miette, l'esprit au bord du gouffre, Jackson s'effondra sur le sol, allongé, il ramena ses genoux contre son torse, étouffant ses violents sanglots contre ses jambes. La boite en velours noir était striée de barreau d'ombre, sous la douce lumière de la lune qui semblait l'éclairer de mille feux._

 _\- Plusieurs jours plus tard. -_

 _Jackson n'était plus le même. Dès la seconde où on lui avait annoncé la mort de Yoongi, son cœur était mort. Dès qu'il était partit en Corée du Sud pour la Chine, il ne souriait plus autant, semblait resplendir dès qu'il parlait à Yoongi, les yeux continuellement tristes, Le jeune homme s'épuisait à la tâche pour vite repartir auprès de Yoongi, malgré la désapprobation de ce dernier. Maintenant son corps démontrait des signes de son âme brisé. Des cernes tellement grande et foncé qu'il semblait apparenté à un panda. Ses cheveux étaient ternes, son regard était vitreux, éteint comme mort. Jackson n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, il ressemblait à une loque humaine. Le lendemain de l'appelle de l'hôpital, que dis-je, quelques heures après, il était sur le sol coréen, ne songeant qu'a s'assuré des propos de la femme, priant pour un mensonge, prières qui furent veine._

 _A présent, il était à l'arrière de la voiture de Jinyoung, son frère de cœur. Jackson tourna la tête doucement vers Jinyoung. D'habitude une aura joyeuse semblait émanée de cette personne qui avait toujours un sourire aux lèvres comme si aucun des malheurs de ce monde ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il avait à présent les traits tirés, le teint pâle, les lèvres plisser, tellement qu'on ne les distinguait qu'en un fin trait. Ils allaient au cimetière, pour son enterrement. A leurs arrivés, plusieurs de leurs amis était ici. Mark, un jeune dans la vingtaine, des cheveux blonds, les yeux vide. Et Bambam une pile électrique maintenant vide, Ses cheveux était court et violet. La mère et le père de Jackson était là. Pourquoi la famille de Yoongi n'était pas là ? Les parents de ce dernier n'acceptaient pas que leur fils unique n'aime pas les filles, ils l'avaient renié et n'avait pas chercher à savoir quelque chose sur lui depuis au moins deux ans._

 _Sortant de la voiture les épaules voûtées, Jackson donnait l'impression de porter tout le poids du monde sur les épaules. Il n'en était rien. A peine s'avança - t-il que sa mère l'enlaça tendrement. Une seule larme passa la barrière de ses yeux. Il s'était promis de rester fort, pour Yoongi. Pour l'homme qu'il aimait il ferait tout. Quand le cercueil fut mis en terre Jackson s'arrêta au bord pour regarder la boîte qui contenait son amant. En effet quelques jours plus tôt Jackson s'était présenté à l'hôpital la mine fatiguée. Le visage de Yoongi avait été brûlé mais il eut reconnu la boucle d'oreille de Yoongi. Jackson secoua la tête pour chasser ce souvenir triste et également une larme traîtresse qui avait perler. Il secoua la tête et se concentra sur le cercueil en contre-bas et lança une rose blanche et une rose noire. La rose blanche était symbole d'un amour pur et vierge. Un amour « saint ». La rose noire quand - à elle était symbole d'un amour profond, passionné, que rien n'ébranle. Ni la mort, ni la maladie. Qu'il soit mort ou vivant, Yoongi était et sera toujours l'homme qu'aime Jackson., son âme - sœur._

 _Le temps passe, il est maintenant rentré chez lui, chez eux. Allongé dans le canapé sur le dos, il réfléchit. Il avait trouvé une lettre à son égard. Jackson savait qui l'a écrite. C'était Yoongi. Jackson en était sûr, il avait reconnu son écriture sur le dos. Une écriture fine, clair et serré. Sa gorge se noua en pensant à son amant. Il n'avait rien d'autre en tête que les derniers événements. Cet homme il l'aimerais sans aucun doute toute sa vie. Jackson ne savait point s'il survivrait à la perte d'un être cher._

 _Yoongi et Jackson se sont aimés ? Yoongi et Jackson s'aime. Yoongi et Jackson s'aimeront. Parce qu'ils sont faits pour s'aimer. Parce qu'ils sont âme - sœur._


	3. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal"emJackson,/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emTu te demandes surement pourquoi je t'écris. A vrai dire je suis inquiet. Mes parents m'inquiètent, ils sont venus me trouver en m'informant que tout allait changer. J'ai peur pour toi, pour moi, pour nous. Je souhaiterais que jamais ils n'aient rien sut. Que tu puisses vivre sans te soucier de mes problèmes. Je ne t'ai pas tout raconté sur moi, sur ma vie. Je suis le fils d'un homme d'affaire très influent mais par-dessus tout, chef d'un réseau. J'ai toujours fait en sorte de te préserver de cet homme. Je crains de n'avoir réussi. Je sais que mon père tentera tout pour me récupérer. Si jamais je disparais, change de nom, de ville et si tu peux même disparais. Tu auras surement une chance de survivre, de lui échapper. Si jamais tu vois des hommes dont le petit doigt gauche est peint en noir alors fuit, cache-toi. Ce n'est pas une vie que je voulais pour nous, pour toi mais vie ta vie. Sache que je t'aimerais toujours et que tous ce que j'ai fait est pour ton bien. Ta vie sera un long fleuve tranquille, je ferais tout pour. Parce que tu es ce qui m'es le plus précieux. Je t'aime Jackson n'en doute jamais. Je sais que tu dois être choqué, abasourdi, perdu et en colère et je comprends parfaitement. Arrives-tu à lire cette lettre ? Je pleure en t'écrivant cela. Mon cœur se déchire en t'écrivant ces mots. Pardon de te faire du mal comme ça. Ce n'est pas mon but, mon but est seulement de te protéger. Du moins de te préserver./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emJe t'aime,/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emYoongi./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emMes larmes me brulaient les yeux. Peu importe le nombre de fois que je lisais cette lettre mon cœur me faisait mal à chaque fois. Je souris tristement, il me manquait tellement./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emCela faisait 2 ans depuis deux semaines déjà que Yoongi l'avait quitté. Jackson tentait de refaire sa vie. Maintenant il travaillait dans un orphelinat à Daegu. Après avoir déménager il lui arrivait de revenir à cet appartement, rien ne changeait, rien n'avait changé. Jackson n'avait jamais eu la force ni le courage de repeindre les murs bleu pastel, de retirer les affaires de Yoongi. Le vieux canapé noir était toujours là ainsi que les nombreuses photographies des deux jeunes hommes./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emJackson apprécie sa vie loin de Séoul. Il vivait dans un T3, dans un petit quartier calme. Son appartement était chaleureux, les murs y étaient bleu pastel. L'entrée n'était composée que d'un porte manteau où une veste d'enfant et une d'adulte reposaient, un meuble à chaussure où des petites et grandes chaussures cohabitaient. Le salon était simple, Un meuble télé avec beaucoup de dessin animé était rangés, dessus reposait un téléviseur noir pas souvent animé. Sur le mur de gauche une grande baie vitrée donnant sur la rue. Une table basse en verre et petit meuble sur lequel reposait des photos et quelques babioles. Au fond une cuisine ouverte, blanche et noir avec une simple fenêtre. A droite un couloir bleu et blanc. Il y avait quatre portes. La première à droite donnait sur une pièce c'était la chambre de Jackson. Il y avait un lit double aux draps blancs et les oreillers noirs. Un bureau assez normal avec une simple planche assez bordélique mais on y distinguait un ordinateur ainsi qu'un cadre photo où on le distinguait souriant avec un enfant et une autre où il embrassait un homme. Des feuilles volantes jonchaient le sol. La deuxième porte donnait sur une pièce c'était la chambre d'un enfant à en juger les nombreuses peluches qui ornaient le sol. Des dessins étaient accrochés sur le mur ainsi que des cadres photos. Un petit lit aux draps rouge était installé dans un coin de la pièce, un petit bureau couvert de dessin, de crayon de couleurs et de feutres. Le seul endroit de ranger était la table de chevet toute petite où reposait un cadre photo où était représenté Jackson et le même enfant./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emQuelques mois après l'accident, il avait fui à Daegu ne supportant pas de vivre dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Yoongi. Jackson souriait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il ouvrit de grands yeux en se rappelant qu'il devait aller chercher quelqu'un. Il enfile ces chaussures et sa veste puis il dévale les escaliers après avoir verrouillé la porte d'entrée. Jackson grimpe dans sa voiture et démarre, se dirigeant vers l'école. Donc, quelques mois après avoir fui, Jackson avait rencontré un petit garçon avec qui il s'entendait très bien. Alors il avait décidé d'adopter l'enfant qui avait accueilli la nouvelle avec joie. Cet enfant s'appelait YoonSon. Jackson descendit de la voiture et se dirigea vers le portail, il sourit quand une petite tête brune se jeta sur lui./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em" Comment ça va bonhomme ? Dit le jeune homme en réceptionnant l'enfant, un grand sourire sur les lèvres./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em_ Appa! Oui ça va toi ? Demande l'enfant de sa voix fluette./embr /em _ Ça va. Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Jackson repose l'enfant et prend sa main, prenant son petit sac dans l'autre main. "/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emYoonson lui sourit. Jackson se sentait honteux de lui cacher quelque chose. Jackson n'était pas seulement son père adoptif. Il était aussi son père biologique. Pour mieux comprendre, les scientifiques ont fait de grandes avancées scientifiques ces dernières années, notamment en biologie il y a de cela un peu plus de 3 ans. Après une soirée assez... chaude, Yoongi était tomber enceint et neuf mois plus tard, il avait mis au monde un petit garçon du nom de YoonSon. Personne ne les avait vu depuis 1 ans. Personne n'était au courant pour la grossesse de Yoongi. Ils durent alors le mettre à l'adoption pour son bien. Yoongi aimait déjà beaucoup son fils et cela lui brisait le cœur de s'en séparer si tôt. Mais il savait qu'il serait plus heureux loin d'eux, loin du danger. Alors Jackson, après la disparition de Yoongi, lors de son travail à l'orphelinat, il avait retrouvé son fils alors âgé d'un an et demi, tout de suite le jeune homme avait reconnu Yoonson. Sortant de ces pensées il tourna la tête vers son fils, un sourire tendre aux lèvres, voyant son fils s'émerveiller devant un papillon. Yoonson était grand pour son âge, ces cheveux était noir d'encre, ils étaient doux et soyeux. Sa peau était laiteuse, sans aucune imperfection comme celle de Yoongi. Des yeux assez grands où des prunelles noires, aussi profondes qu'un puit sans fond avait élu domicile, et des pommettes à peines visibles complétaient ce visage aux rondeurs enfantines prononcées. Son fils ressemblait plus à Yoongi qu'à lui mais Jackson savait que pour le caractère son fils avait hérité de lui. Le petit garçon du haut de ses trois ans faisait la fierté de son père./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emJackson ouvrit la voiture et installa son fils à l'arrière dans son siège auto, il monta ensuite puis démarra. Il roula bien dix minutes jusqu'à chez eux. Une fois rentré à la maison, il fit monter son fils dans sa chambre pendant qu'il préparait le repas. Alors qu'il mettait la table, le téléphone fixe sonna./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em" Allô ? Demanda Jackson./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em- Phase 2. Pain. Dit une voix monocorde. "/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emIl regarda son téléphone, livide. Il avait reconnu cette voix. Quelques années en arrière après un appel de ce genre on lui avait annoncé la mort de Yoongi. Un détail le frappa et il se précipita vers la chambre de son fils ayant peur que cette fois-ci on lui prenne son fils. Il vit Yoonson jouant avec des cubes. Il soupira soulager sans voir l'ombre dans la rue qui tenait un téléphone, un sourire effrayant peint sur les lèvres. Tout allait changer./em/p 


	4. Chapter 3

_L'ombre tenait un téléphone, un sourire effrayant peint sur ses lèvres, regardant l'home à la fenêtre. Sans le quitter des yeux, l'homme appuie sur " appeler " et porta le téléphone à son oreille._

 _" Oui ? Décrocha une voix féminine._

 __ L'enfant est bien ici. Que dois-je faire ? Répondit-il._

 __ Tue le lui et son père. Je ne permettrais à personne de m'enlever Chou. Affirma la jeune femme avec suffisance._

 __ D'accord. Je le ferai cette nuit. "_

 _La jeune femme raccrocha retournant à son activité plutôt intime avec son petit-ami. Du côté de l'homme, ce dernier attendit que tout le monde soit couché pour pénétrer dans l'immeuble puis l'appartement. Il déverrouilla la porte d'entrée sans faire de bruit, se dirigeant vers la chambre de l'enfant, il ouvre doucement la porte et se faufile à l'intérieur. Le petit se réveilla quand l'homme marche sur une peluche. L'enfant n'eut le temps de crier avant de se faire soulever par la gorge. Ses petites jambes bougeaient dans le vide, tandis que les mains de l'homme enserraient de plus en plus sa gorge. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, quelques secondes où ses petites mains essayaient de retirer celles de son agresseur, où des petites larmes perlèrent sur ses joues sous la souffrance, Yoonson suffoquait. L'homme dut lâcher l'enfant qui s'écrasa à terre en posant ses petites mains sur sa gorge meurtrie. L'homme s'écrasa, lui contre un mur. Sonné, l'homme ne vit pas le poing destructeur d'un père en colère, qui portait une haine froide envers l'homme qui s'en était pris à son fils. Il arma son poing., encrant ses yeux froids dans ceux de l'homme. Sa voix, polaire, semblait résonner dans la chambre._

 _" Ose revenir et je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer. On ne touche pas à mon fils en toute impunité. Il lui cracha ces mots en lui envoyant son poing dans la mâchoire. "_

 _L'homme ne se fit pas prier et détala sans demander son reste. Jackson se laissa tomber aux côtés de son fils et nettoyant ces larmes, il prit Yoonson dans ses bras et le câlina et le réconforta, lui murant des mots rassurant à l'oreille. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, son enfant en larmes dans ses bras. Il caressa le dos et les cheveux de Yoonson pour l'apaiser. Il rentra dans sa chambre et s'allongea dans son lit. Il continua d'apaiser son petit garçon terrifié. Il arrêta progressivement au fur et à mesure que Yoonson s'endormait. Jackson baissa la tête vers son fils et effleura son cou où des marques de doigts, violettes et bleus marbraient la peau laiteuse de l'enfant. Jackson finit par également s'endormir, serrant avec désespoir son fils, souffrant de voir son fils mal._

 _Le lendemain ; Jackson ne mit pas Yoonson et prévint qu'il serait absent pour une durée indéterminée. Jackson prépara leurs affaires. Il allait emmener son fils loin de cette ville et des problèmes qui se profilaient aux loin. Et il savait parfaitement où aller. Ils allaient retourner dans la ville où Yoonson était né, ils allaient retournés à Séoul. Jackson chargea leurs bagages puis regarda l'heure. Il était neuf heures et demie lorsqu'il réveilla Yoonson pour le faire déjeuner rapidement tandis qu'il buvait son café. Dès qu'ils furent prêts, Jackson attacha son fils à l'arrière. Il monta ensuite à l'avant et démarra, quittant définitivement cette ville, retournant à Séoul._

 _Il dût s'arrêter au bout deux longues heures pour aller aux toilettes, son petit garçon terrifié accrocher à lui. Une fois finit, ils repartirent et firent les derniers kilomètres sans s'arrêter. Il s'arrêta devant l'immeuble où il avait habité avec Yoongi. Regardant avec nostalgie l'immeuble. Jackson fit descendre son fils, prit leurs bagages, il attrapa la main de son fils. Ils rentrèrent dans l'immeuble puis prirent l'ascenseur. Sortant de ce dernier, ils se dirigèrent vers une porte portant le numéro 93. Jackson déverrouilla la porte et fit entrer son fils, il referma après être rentré à son tour. Il déposa toutes leurs affaires. Pendant que son fils serrait à l'école, il irait finir de vider la maison. Son fils s'approcha de lui._

 _" Appa ? Demanda Yoonson d'une voix enfantine._

 __ Oui Yoonson ? Dit le père en prenant son fils sur ses genoux._

 __ Qui... Qui était cet homme Appa ? Demande Yoonson, de la peur dans la voix._

 __ Je ne sais pas. Lui répondit son père avec sincérité puis il relève le visage de son fils vers lui. Ne t'en fais pas je te protégerais de cet homme et puis il ne sait pas où nous nous trouvons. L'enfant ne rétorqua rien et se blottit contre son père."_

 _Grave erreur. L'homme surnommé l'ombre, savait où était Jackson mais il avait plus urgent, comme un employeur en colère. La jeune femme lui criait son incompétence. Ils étaient dans un salon qui puait la luxure à plein nez. Des photos d'elles et d'un jeune homme aux cheveux verts d'eau étaient un peu partout autour d'eux._

 _Bien plus tard, vers vingt-deux heures, Yoonson était endormi dans les bras de Jackson, mais lui ne parvenait pas à fermer l'œil. Cette voix monocorde le hantait, son cerveau tournant à plein régime. Phase 1. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier " Phase 1. Death ". Peu après Yoongi était mort. Et maintenant " Phase 2. Pain " on essayait de tuer son fils. Quel serait la phase 3 s'il y en avait une ? Jackson n'était pas dupe, il se doutait qu'il y en aurait une et il frissonnait déjà de peur de ce qui allait arriver à son fils. Il avait peur pour la vie de son fils, ne se souciant pas de sa propre vie. Son fils était son trésor le plus précieux et le plus cher Jackson n'accepterait pas qu'on le prive de son fils. Il caressa les cheveux de Yoonson avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond._

 _Cela faisait déjà une semaine que Jackson et Yoonson étaient arrivés à Séoul. Rien n'avait vraiment changé. Son fils s'était bien adapté et était à la maternelle où lui-même était allé. D'ailleurs la maîtresse l'avait reconnu. Pendant que Yoonson était à l'école son père avait fini de vider la maison où ils vivaient à Daegu. Et puis son fils le rendait heureux par le simple fait qu'il semblait épanoui. Son soleil avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre que demander de plus ? Rien, absolument rien d'autre ne comptait. Le plus important est que son fils vive une vie normale et ait une enfance normale, Jackson cachait beaucoup de chose sur son passé et ne souhaitait pas du tout que son fils s'y retrouve impliqué. C'était trop dangereux et des choses parfois terrifiantes. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que son fils était déjà impliqué. Seulement une partie de ces secrets avaient été révélés Il ferait mieux de se préparer et mettre son fils en lieu sûr parce que ce qu'il cherchait à fuir depuis cinq ans l'avait retrouvé et allait lui faire payer tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il aurait besoin d'aide. Jackson ferma la porte et prit son téléphone composant avec nostalgie et automatisme un certain numéro. Dès qu'il portât le téléphone à son oreille, un masque de froideur s'installa sur son visage._

 _" Allô Taehyung ? C'est moi, Jackson. Je suis revenu à Séoul et je crois que je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. "_


	5. Chapter 4

_Jackson venait de déposer son fils lorsqu'il se dirigea vers un entrepôt désaffecter au lieu de se rendre chez lui. Il lui rappelait tellement de bon souvenir cet entrepôt. Il se gara et regarda sa montre. Il était neuf heure quinze, il avait donc vingt minutes d'avance. Il souffla pour se donner un peu de courage et descendit de la voiture qu'il ferma avant de se diriger vers la grande porte de l'immense entrepôt qui se dressait devant lui. Peu importe le nombre de fois où il se rendrait ici il serait toujours aussi impressionné. Il poussa la porte et rentra à l'intérieur. A peine la porte fût - t-elle fermer que deux personnes s'approchèrent de lui, l'une d'elle avait les cheveux orange et l'autre les cheveux violets voir pourpre. Le plus proche de lui fût celui sur qui il posa son regard. C'était le fameux Taehyung. Taehyung plus communément V était un garçon avec une étrange couleur de cheveux. En effet ces cheveux étaient orange, Taehyung avait de grands yeux pour un asiatique et des lèvres plutôt pulpeuses. Un visage plutôt fin, un énorme sourire barrant son visage, Taehyung était plus jeune que Jackson d'environ deux ans. Le garçon aux cheveux violet se prénommait Jungkook, c'était le maknae. Il avait un visage assez fin malgré ces joues rebondit, des petites lèvres pulpeuses, qui se faisaient mordiller ou était étirer d'un sourire. Des dents qui ressemblaient à celles d'un lapin, des yeux gris presque noir continuellement plisser. Et un petit nez._

 _" Jackson ! Cria Taehyung_

 __ Pour toi c'est Hyung, Tae ! Grommelle Jackson_

 __ Qu'est-ce qui t'amène Hyung ? Demanda Jungkook coupant cours à la dispute qui risquait de commencer._

 __ J'ai besoin de votre aide et je vous dois la vérité. Pourquoi je suis parti il y a deux ans et pourquoi je reviens maintenant. Explique Jackson._

 __ Tu as intérêt d'avoir une bonne explication si tu ne veux pas que je te tue. Intervint une nouvelle personne sur le ton de la plaisanterie._

 __ Namjoon ! Jackson se releva et ils se firent une accolade comme s'ils étaient frères._

 __ Mon frère. Ça fait du bien de te revoir. Comment tu vas ? Dit Namjoon en souriant, l'enlaçant lui aussi_

 _Les deux hommes se reculèrent pour se détailler, cela faisait quand même deux ans. Ils avaient changé quand même. Namjoon avait un visage poupin, des yeux noirs normale pour un asiatique, des lèvres pulpeuses et légèrement charnues, des cheveux blonds foncés. Namjoon le guida jusqu'à un canapé. Ils s'assirent avec les deux autres garçons. Jackson regarda autour de lui semblant chercher quelque chose._

 _" Où sont les garçons ? Questionna Jackson._

 __ En mission pour le gang. Rétorqua Namjoon. "_

 _Jackson souffla d'acquiescement puis commença à raconter en détail ce qui lui était arrivé en deux ans. Son arrivé à Daegu, son travail à l'orphelinat, sa rencontre avec Yoonson, la découverte que Yoonson était son fils biologique, l'adoption de Yoonson, leurs vies à deux, l'appel de l'inconnu, l'agression dont avait été victime son fils, l'homme inconnu qu'il avait tabassé suite à ça, ses craintes, leurs déménagements puis le rapprochement qu'il avait fait entre les deux appels. Il se sentait léger maintenant qu'il avait tout avouer aux garçons qui le regardaient abasourdit._

 _" Qu'est-ce que tu attends de nous Jackson ? Questionna Namjoon le plus sérieusement du monde._

 __ Que vous m'aidez à protéger mon fils. Seulement le mettre en lieu sûr. Dit Jackson tout aussi sérieux._

 __ Dit moi Jackson est- ce que tu as le nécessaire pour te battre contre l'ombre ? Questionna Namjoon, les deux plus jeunes les regardant converser silencieusement._

 __ J'ai mon expérience avec le gang, c'est tout. Dit Jackson._

 __On va t'aider Jackson. On ne s'en prend pas à un membre de mon gang impunément. Assura Namjoon._

 __ J'ai quitté le gang Namjoon. Rétorqua Jackson._

 __ Pour les gars du gang tu seras toujours leur frère, un membre à part entière et cela à vie, Jackson. Répond Namjoon en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Jackson. "_

 _Il allait le remercier lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il reconnut l'appelant ou plutôt l'appelante. C'était sa sœur._

 _" Allô Hyuna ? Demanda Jackson en souriant. Taehyung grimaça en entendant son prénom._

 __ Comment tu vas grand frère ? Demanda sa sœur d'une voix aiguë._

 __ Bien et toi ? Demanda joyeusement Jackson._

 __ Bien ! Je suis à Daegu pour le travail. On pourra se voir ? Demanda joyeusement Hyuna._

 __ Désoler Hyuna mais je ne suis plus à Daegu. J'ai déménagé à Séoul. Rétorque Jackson vraiment désolé._

 __ Je pourrais passer quand je rentre ? Mon frère et mon neveu me manquent. Dit-elle en riant._

 __ Ahah ! Je t'envoi l'adresse par message. Rigole Jackson aussi._

 __ D'accord ! Bon faut que je te laisse j'ai du travail. Bye ! Dit Hyuna_

 __ Bye ! Dit Jackson avant de raccrocher. "_

 _Jungkook rigolait tandis que Taehyung grimaçait de dégoût. Namjoon quant à lui soupira en étalant sa main sur son visage, lasse. Jackson les regardant tour à tour perdu et interrogateur. Namjoon s'avança d'un pas et tendit sa main à Jackson pour sceller leur contrat. Jackson s'avança aussi et serra la main de Namjoon. Plus loin Jungkook regardait de colombes chacune enfermée dans une cage différente. L'une d'elle essayait de sortir, battant furieusement des ailes pour surement rejoindre l'autre colombe qui elle ne bougeait pas comme perdue. Jungkook regardait la première colombe avec tristesse. Elle et l'autre colombe n'arriveront jamais à s'échapper de leurs cages. Jungkook souhaiterait les aider mais peu importe comment il ferait, jamais elles n'y arriveront, tout est scellé. Il soupira et s'avança vers les autres, il sourit de manière malsaine en voyant que Jackson était revenu dans le gang, qu'il reprenait sa place dans le monde sombre. À l'abris des regards, dans l'ombre de la porte, " l'ombre " les fixait, son regard luisant tel des lumières. Il composa un numéro et porta le téléphone à son oreille._

 _" Hyu ? Dit L'ombre_

 __ Oui ? Répondit la prénommée Hyu._

 __ Le sujet A5 est revenu dans le gang ennemi. Il se peut qu'une rencontre prochaine se fasse avec les B.A.P. Dit l'homme la voix trainante._

 __ Très bien. Contact Jo' et communique lui mes sincères salutations. Dit-elle heureuse._

 __Bien...Phase 3 ? Questionne l'ombre avec excitation._

 _Phase 3. J'arrive mon chéri ! Crie-t-elle à quelqu'un d'autre. Bon je raccroche j'ai à faire. Ne me déçois pas d'accord ? Dit-elle avant de raccrocher. "_

 _L'homme soupira lasse, ne se doutant pas que quelqu'un l'avait vu et pas n'importe qui en plus. Évidemment, les quatre garçons ne savaient rien. Jackson les quitta aux alentours de quinze heure trente, monta dans sa voiture et se dirigea vers la maternelle._

 _Mais pourquoi la police ?_


	6. Chapter 5

_Mais... Pourquoi la police était là ? Nerveux, Jackson se gara et glissa son silencieux sous son t-shirt, on ne sait jamais et puis on ne perd pas les bonnes habitudes. Il sortit de sa voiture et claque plutôt violemment la portière en descendant. Il courut presque jusqu'aux agents de police ayant un mauvais pressentiment. Et, à son regret il était vrai, ce pressentiment. Des hommes avaient pris l'école en otages et avaient enfermés tous les enfants. Les officiers ne le laissèrent pas passer. Il attendit que plus personne ne fasse attention à lui pour faire le tour et grimper, tel un félin par-dessus la barrière. Le jeune blond sortit une épingle à nourrice de sa poche et ouvrit la porte avec songeant avec nostalgie qu'il n'avait pas perdu la main. Marchant à pas feutrer dans le dédale de couloir qu'était la maternelle il sortit son arme à feu. Il se cacha soudainement derrière un mur, un homme marchait une mitraillette à la main faisant une ronde. Jackson pointa la tête de l'homme avec son arme et n'hésita pas. Le corps ennemi s'affaissa. Jackson s'assura qu'il était mort et le fouilla. Un soupir de frustration lui échappa quand il ne trouva rien sur lui. Mais il se demandait pourquoi une mitraillette ce n'était que des enfants et ce n'était sûrement pas des instituteurs ou institutrices qui allaient les menacés. Il reprit sa marche, rangeant son arme et quelques secondes plus tard il s'arrêta brusquement en sentant le canon chaud d'une arme à feu sur sa tempe._

 _« Retourne-toi lentement. Un seul geste brusque et j'appuie sur la détente. Et pour confirmer ses dire, l'homme qu'il comprit être l'un des ravisseurs, enleva le cran de sureté. Jackson leva avec lenteur les mains et se retourna doucement vers l'homme qui le regardait avec indifférence._

 __ Tu pourrais te blesser tu sais ? Dit Jackson le plus sérieusement du monde._

 __ Tais-toi et avance ! Lui dit l'homme en appuyant sur le dos de son désormais prisonnier._

 __ Lâche ton arme. On ne joue pas avec les choses des adultes. Dit-il en se retournant vers l'homme. "_

 _À la fin de sa phrase il sentit le manche de l'arme le frapper, fendant sa lèvre inférieure le faisant tomber par terre, déséquilibré. Jackson sourit de manière mauvaise et récupéra son arme, tirant dans la tête de l'homme sans qu'il n'eût le temps de se défendre ou de le tuer. Il fouilla le nouveau corps et trouva une photo vielle. Il la rangea sans la regarder dans sa poche songeant qu'il regarderait après avoir libéré son fils. Jackson sentit sa peur pour son fils se transformer en colère et il marcha avec assurance vers le self là où était enfermés les enfants. Il vit l'homme qui gardait le self le fameux chef. Il s'approcha à grandes enjambées et lui balança son poing dans la mâchoire. Il se prit aussi un coup de poing, mais après une autre droite l'homme ne se releva pas inconscient. Avant que quelqu'un ne voit qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger il fit le chemin en sens inverse avec l'homme inconscient. Il le ligota et partit chercher sa voiture avant de le mettre dans le coffre. Il ferma à clé la voiture et partit aux devant de l'école son arme ranger dans sa poche. Il vit les enfants sortir en courant et il récupéra son fils qui courait droit vers lui l'ayant directement repéré. Avant que quelqu'un ne dise quoi que ce soit il déserta l'école avec son fils, se dirigeant vers l'entrepôt qu'il avait quitté il y'a une heure. Quand il se gara, il enferma son fils dans la voiture et traina l'homme jusqu'à l'entrepôt. Il le jeta par terre sous le regard interrogateur de Namjoon. Ce dernier s'approcha également amuser._

 _" Je te manque déjà ? Dit Namjoon moqueur._

 __ Si tu savais à quel point. Rétorqua Jackson amusé._

 __ Aw tu touche mon petit kokoro. Mais bref. C'est qui ? Demande alors Namjoon en giflant l'homme par terre pour le réveiller._

 __ Je l'ai amené pour le savoir. Tu penses pouvoir le faire parler rapidement ? Questionna Jackson._

 __ Évidemment. Mais toi ça va ? Demanda Namjoon inquiet en voyant le visage tuméfié de son frère._

 _— Ouais je vais rentrer chez moi et me reposer. À demain. Dit Jackson en se retournant lasse. "_

 _Jackson le salua mais un mauvais pressentiment lui tordait le ventre de nouveau. Il se dépêchait de rejoindre son fils et reprit la route en direction de chez lui, son fils babillant joyeusement à l'arrière. En arrivant il sortit et récupéra son fils. Jackson sentit un poids se retirer de sa poitrine en songeant à ce qu'il vivait et ce qu'il faisait subir à son fils. Tout partait en vrille en si peu de temps. Il mourrait de trouille à l'idée que son fils soit blessé gravement ou meurt. Il avait été imprudent aussi. Il remarqua une autre voiture et fronça les sourcils. Il posa sa main sur sa poche, Jackson était prêt à sortir son arme si nécessaire. Il verrouilla la voiture et son enfant dans les bras, grimpa les quelques marches jusqu'à la porte de l'immeuble. Quelqu'un cria son prénom d'une voix aigu qui le fit grimacer. Il n'eut que le temps de se retourner que sa sœur arrivait déjà sur lui._

 _" Hyuna ! Comment tu vas ?! Il demande en se reculant un peu._

 __Bien et toi ? Demande - t ' elle à son tour d'une voix criarde._

 __ Bien aussi mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demande - t 'il curieux._

 __ Je suis venue avec quelqu'un qui voulait te voir. Dit-elle en souriant. "_

 _Hyuna ce décala, derrière elle se trouvait un homme dans les 1m80. Il avait la peau basanée, de cours cheveux noirs frisés, un visage fin avec deux abysses pour prunelles. Cet homme devait être un mannequin. Ils se regardèrent froidement avant de rentrer dans l'immeuble. Hyuna fit un câlin à son neveu mais ce recula brusquement, se cachant dans le cou de son père. Hyuna resta surprise, puis interrogea Jackson du regard. Ce dernier secoua la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il lui expliquera plus tard. Jackson monta les escaliers et déverrouilla la porte suivit par ces deux visiteurs. Après que YoonSon soit partit, les adultes s'installèrent dans le salon. Jackson et l'homme se regardèrent en chien de faïence._

 _" Pourquoi tu es là Kai ? Demanda Jackson froidement._

 __ Pour te proposer une alliance. Je sais de source sûre que si tu es revenu ce n'est pas pour rien. Je me trompe ? Répondit le dénommer Kai impassible, la voix glaciale._

 __ Et pourquoi j'accepterai ? Questionna Jackson méprisant._

 __ Parce que … "_

 _Kai n'eut le temps de répondre qu'un coup de feu retentit. Aucun des deux garçons ne fut toucher. Tout semblait se passer au ralentit. Leur courte course pour rattraper son corps, Hyuna qui tombait au ralentit, du sang coulant le long de son visage, ces yeux figés dans l'écarquillement. Le temps sembla reprendre son droit. Le corps de Hyuna s'écrasant sur le sol dans un bruit d'amortit, quelque chose de sourd. Jackson arriva trop tard prêt de sa sœur. Il se releva en courant vers la fenêtre, regardant minutieusement chaque personne, objet entrant dans son champ de vision qui se brouillait au fur et à mesure. Jackson sentit quelque chose rebondir sur sa tête. Il rattrapa l'objet au vol, un tout petit paquet cadeau. Rentrant la partie supérieure de son corps dans l'habitat, Jackson, fronça les sourcils, le regard posé sur la boîte entre ses mains. Il prit avec précaution la petite carte blanche sur le petit paquet one ne sait jamais. Il ouvrit lentement la carte, il pâlit sidérer puis trembla. Ces quelques mots posés sur le papier d'une écriture penchée et serrées lui rappela des souvenirs. Ils étaient synonymes de malheurs et de désespoirs pour lui. La carte lui échappa des mains ce qui interpella Kai qui se pencha pour la ramasser. Il lit à voix haute ce qu'il y avait d'écrit " Phase 3. Joke. " ._


	7. Chapter 6

_" Phase 3. Joke ? Demanda Kai perdu à Jackson qui regardait le corps mort de sa sœur. "_

 _Une balle logée entre les deux yeux maintenant vitreux de sa petite sœur Hyuna. Il serra les poings sentant monté une colère forte puis il attrapa son téléphone, les mains couvertes de sang et composa un numéro. Il lança un regard furtif à Kai, puis sur la porte de la chambre de son fils quand son interlocuteur décrocha._

 _" Allô ? Décrocha une voix masculine._

 _\- Namjoon rassemble le gang. Déclenche l'alerte et... et je demande le code Skydive. Dit-il d'un ton ferme et qui n'attendais aucun refus ni réplique avant de raccrocher ne laissant ainsi à Namjoon le temps de répliquer. "_

 _Kai l'attrape par les épaules et le tourne vers lui. Les sourcils froncés, un pli entre les yeux Jackson le fixe._

 _" Quoi ? Crache ce dernier en se dégageant des mains le tenant._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire au juste ? Demande alors Kai sans se formaliser du geste._

 _\- Ça te regarde ? Non. Répondit Jackson, il n'allait pas pleurer, n'y arrivant tout simplement pas. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils._

 _\- Tu vas faire quoi de ton fils ? Et de Hyuna ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Dit Kai en soulevant le corps de Hyuna dans ses bras._

 _\- Je vais mettre mon fils en lieu sûr et Hyuna part avec toi je refuse que mon fils voie cela donc part maintenant, emmène là au hangar et contact ton gang une fois là-bas. Ordonne Jackson_

 _\- Dit moi ce qu'il se passe putain ! Ta sœur vient de se prendre une balle dans la tête ! Ensuite c'est limite si tu ne décède pas sur place pour une carte ! Et maintenant tu parles de déclencher le code Skydive ! Tu te rends compte de la gravité de la situation si tu veux déclencher ce code !? Demande Kai en parlant fortement la fureur se dessinant sur ses traits._

 _\- Fermes - là putain ! J'expliquerais tout à tout le monde quand on y sera. Répondit-il ne relevant pas le ton employé. "_

 _Kai grommela avant de porter le corps sans vie de la jeune fille et de s'en aller. Jackson nettoya rapidement le sang qui avait couler sur le sol et le canapé puis se redirigea après le départ de Kai vers la chambre de son fils. Oubliant la petite boite pourpre sur la table basse. Le jeune homme trouvait étrange que son fils ne soit pas sorti de sa chambre. A peine fit-il un pas dans la chambre que son fils lui fonçait dessus en pleure. Il voyait ses yeux gris remplit de peur d'où coulait des perles transparentes et salées alors que Jackson embrassait le front de l'enfant. Il fit un rapide sac avec le plus important pour son fils et lui, son fils accroché à son cou. Lorsqu'il repassa dans le salon il prit ses clés déposant son fils et quand il se retourna il vit son fils, la petite boite pourpre ouverte devant ses yeux émerveillés qui fixaient le bracelet maintenant à son petit poignet. Jackson laissa une larme coulée sur sa joue en regardant le dites bracelet. Il savait à qui il appartenait mais il se jura de ne jamais le révéler._

 _" Papa ? Je peux le garder ? Demanda la voix enfantine avec innocence._

 _\- Oui tu peux. Lui rétorqua son père avec douceur._

 _\- Merci ! YoonSon lui sauta dans les bras. "_

 _Jackson le réceptionna et le garda dans ses bras. Il sortit de l'appartement avec chaussure et veste ainsi que les sacs et le sac pour la maternelle de son fils. Ce dernier lui avait dit que c'était un secret ce qu'il y avait dedans. Et Jackson avait accepté, amuser au plus haut point. Il ouvrit la voiture et y installa son fils avant de s'installer devant le volant, démarrant rapidement._

_Namjoon n'avait pas compris. Que venait - t-il de ce passé ? Jackson venait bien de déclencher le code Skydive !? Namjoon ne bougeait plus, songeant à toute vitesse tandis que Jungkook et Taehyung le regardait Inquiet de son immobilité._

 _" Salut les dauphins ! on est rentrés ! Cria une voix joyeuse._

 _\- J-Hope. Ta gueule. Rétorqua une voix froide tandis qu'un rire à côté ce faisait entendre._

 _\- Voyons, Jimin soit poli ! Rétorqua la voix qui venait de rire d'une voix sévère._

 _\- Oui Eomma... Répondit une voix boudeuse_

 _\- J-Hope Hung, Jimin Hyung ! Jin Eomma ! Crièrent en courant Jungkook et Taehyung._

 _\- Salut ! Alors comment ça va ? Demanda J-Hope toujours aussi joyeux._

 _\- Ba nous ça va mais Namjoon il bouge plus... Dit Taehyung tandis que Jungkook lançait des regards furtifs à Jimin. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil en croisant le regard de Jungkook et ce dernier détourna le regard en rougissant légèrement._

 _\- Jimin, Jin et J-Hope ? Vous faites bien de rentrer. Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide. Revint soudainement Namjoon avec une voix et un visage extrêmement sérieux._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Namjoon ? Demanda J-Hope, la joie laissant place au sérieux._

 _\- Jackson est revenu et…_

 _\- Jackson est revenu ?! Où il est ce petit con que je l'étrangle ?! Hurle Jimin coupant Namjoon. D'ailleurs ce dernier ferma les yeux sentant la colère poindre en lui._

 _\- Jimin laisse-moi finir, tocard. Donc je disais que Jackson était revenu et ce depuis un moment et il vient juste de déclencher le code Skydive. Continue Namjoon fusillant Jimin dans un premier temps pour l'avoir coupé puis balaya le gang du regard dans un second temps. "_

 _Un silence de mort plana après la déclaration de Namjoon concernant Jackson, chacun se lançait des regards inquiets. Si Jackson déclenchait le code Skydive c'est qu'il avait un très gros problème. Namjoon se tourna vers Jimin._

 _" Jimin. Je veux que tu contact les Got7. Je veux qu'ils nous suivent sur ce coup-là donc demande leurs de venir ici, merci. Toi J-Hope contact Monsta X et EXO. Demande leurs des informations sur les possibles dernier meurtre. Et toi Jin... garde les petits. Conclue Namjoon dans un sourire._

 _\- Nam'... C'est quoi le code Skydive... ? Demande Jungkook d'une voix hésitante._

 _\- Le code Skydive ? Skydive signifie que si l'un des membres du groupe sait qu'un gros danger se prépare non seulement pour le gang mais aussi pour la ville doit donner le code. Ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois et c'était il y avait 20 ans et la ville avait été ravagée. Si Jackson à donner ce code c'est qu'il y a un problème. Un très gros problème. "_


	8. Chapter 7

_Un silence de mort plana après la réponse de Namjoon à l'encontre de Jungkook. Tout le monde se mit en mouvement quasi instantanément. Une à deux heures après, les Got7 ainsi que les EXO et les B.A.P furent réunis dans le hangar en compagnie des Bangtan Boys. Le simple fait qu'ils soit réunis était étrange. Alors que tout le monde parlementait sur diverses sujet, Jungkook ne pouvait empêcher son regard de vagabonder dans la direction de Jimin. Ce dernier d'ailleurs avait bien remarquer les étranges regards que lui jetait son dongsaeng. Mais il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Jimin lança un regard interrogateur à Jungkook mais ne reçut que pour seule et unique réponse un détournement de regard et un rougissement prononcé de Jungkook. Devant le hangar, une voiture venait de se garer et un homme descendit, récupérant à l'arrière quelque chose de passablement lourd. Il transporta ce quelque chose jusque dans le hangar. Tous les regards convergèrent vers cette personne._

 _" KAI ! Hurle D.O en courant vers lui. Il remarqua seulement ensuite le paquet que tenait Kai et ouvrit grands les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demande D.O choqué._

 _\- J'étais avec elle et Jackson. Je m'engueulais avec Jackson puis il y a eu un bruit étouffé et Hyuna avait cette balle logée entre les deux yeux ! Réplique Kai se rendant peu à peu vraiment compte de ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Il chancela. Chanyeol vint alors récupérer le corps pour le ramener dans l'infirmerie. Je vous assure que-"_

 _Kai n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte du Hangard s'ouvrait de nouveau. Ils reconnurent immédiatement Jackson malgré qu'il ait vieillit. Certains hoquetèrent en voyant le petit corps qu'il tenait dans ces bras._

 _" Yasmina viens j'ai besoin de ton aide ! Crie Jackson à l'infirmière qui évidemment arriva au pas de course._  
 _\- Jackson que-! Où as-tu trouvé cet enfant !? Il a l'air frigorifié ! Dit Yasmina en prenant délicatement l'enfant endormie. "_

 _Jackson garda la bouche close et s'approcha de son fils et lui embrasse le front avant de se tourner vers le reste des personnes présentes dans le hangar. Namjoon s'approcha et haussa un sourcil._  
 _" Tu as maigri. Lâcha froidement Namjoon._  
 _\- Tu n'as toujours pas compris que les Cheese nanne n'aide pas la ligne ? Dit Jackson avec un sourire en coin. "_

 _Les deux garçons se firent une accolade masculine comme deux frères fraîchement retrouvés. Bientôt les BTS se firent un câlin commun pour retrouver le dernier membre du groupe. En se détachant Namjoon reprit un visage plus grave._

 _" Jackson c'est qui cet enfant ?_  
 _\- Le mien. C'est mon fils. Dit Jackson impassible tandis qu'un hurlement de rage se fit entendre._  
 _\- Tu as trompé Yoongi ! Cria Mark en Rage._  
 _\- Je ne l'ai pas trompé c'est également son fils. "_  
 _Un silence de mort plana instantanément sur le total des personnes présente._

 _" Hein !? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme connerie Jackson encore !? Ne me prends pas pour un abruti s'il te plaît ! Deux hommes ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants ! Ce n'est pas naturel ! Hurla Mark._  
 _\- Si... Nous sommes allés voir un médecin qui se spécialise dans la modification génétique. Il nous a aider à concevoir notre fils. Répondit calmement Jackson. "_

 _Il darda sur les garçons un regard électrisant._

 _Les garçons se concertèrent du regard tandis que Jackson partait à l'infirmerie. La nuit porte conseil, nous dirons que cela leurs servira._

 _Il est désormais 22h. Yoonson était dans les bras de son père, somnolant. Jackson caressait tendrement les cheveux de son fils. Il était temps d'aller dormir. Il souleva son fils et ses pas le menèrent naturellement à la chambre qu'il occupait avant avec Yoongi. En ouvrant la porte avec douceur, il regarda avec mélancolie cette pièce qui ressassait tellement de souvenirs. Il déposa son fils sur le lit et se coucha à ses côtés, s'endormant quelques secondes après._

 _De l'autre côté de la ville se trouvait un autre entrepôt désinfecté. À l'intérieur se trouvait une femme et face à elle un homme habillé d'un costard noir et blanc. Ils se fixaient en chien de faïence, leurs gangs respectifs derrières eux. La jeune femme dégageait une aura sauvage, un sourire rouge carnassier ornait ses lèvres. Ses cheveux d'un noir corbeaux entourait son visage aux rondeurs enfantines. Vêtue d'une robe blanc crème, réhaussait sa poitrine quelque peu proéminente et affinant ses courbes. La jeune brune donnait l'impression d'être une gentille petite fille à papa. Mais cette image était brisée par le magnifique tatouage qui ornait sa nuque blanche. Une lettre et un numéro dans une toile d'araignée. T95, voilà son tatouage. Il était d'une beauté simple. L'homme à son contraire, semblait âgé. Des rides fines rendait son visage plus vieux. Ses cheveux étaient blancs comme la neige. Et ses yeux d'un noir perçant, intimidant comme ceux de son fils. Il sourit d'une manière assez agaçante aux yeux de la jeune femme._

 _« MinAh. Comme je suis heureux de te revoir. Dit-il en insistant sur le mot heureux._  
 _\- Plaisir partagé, Monsieur Wang. Répond-elle d'un ton doucereux._  
 _\- Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir MinAh ? Questionne-t-il en souriant faussement._  
 _\- J'ai retrouvé votre fils. Claque t 'elle d'une voix froide en souriant._  
 _\- Que dis- tu !? Mon fils a été tué ! Crache-t-il._  
 _\- Je ne plaisante pas, il est toujours en vie. Il a même un fils. Dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde._  
 _\- Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sale petite peste. Dit-il tout aussi sérieusement qu'elle._  
 _\- Voyons Monsieur Wang... Faisons un marché voulez-vous ? Je vous dis tout ce que je sais sur lui et en échange vous libérez Ha Yeong. Dit-elle avec amusement._  
 _\- Quoi !? Jamais je ne libérerais cette Salope ! Crie-t-il soudainement en colère._  
 _\- Vous n'avez pas le choix. Sois-vous acceptez, soit vous n'aurez rien. Crie-t-elle également._  
 _\- Je pourrais te tuer. Dit-il en sortant son arme puis pointant le canon sur le front de la jeune femme._  
 _\- Non. Parce que si vous me tuer, vous ne le retrouverez jamais. Crache-elle avec suffisance. »_

 _Il y eu un blanc. Blanc pendant lequel l'homme rangea son arme et serra les poings. Il soupira et fit un geste lâche de la main vers l'un de ses hommes près de la voiture. Le jeune homme attrape la personne à l'intérieur par les cheveux. Il balança violemment la jeune femme aux pieds de Min Ah. La jeune fille avait violemment été tabassée. Min Ah releva les yeux vers Monsieur Wang._

 _« Un marché est un marché, Min Ah. Dit-il doucereux. »_

 _Min Ah grimaça et ouvrit sa pochette. Elle en sortit une enveloppe marron extrêmement épaisse et la poussa par terre vers lui. Il se baissa et la ramassa._

 _« C'est tout ce que je sais sur lui. Dit-elle froidement. »_

 _N'attendant rien de plus, la jeune femme récupéra son amie et s'en alla rapidement_


	9. Chapter 8

p class="MsoNormal"em- 15 décembre 2016 -/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emIl fait froid. Dans la nuit glaciale de ce mois de décembre, une jeune femme marchait dans l'une des rues sombres et violentes des bas quartiers de Séoul. Vêtue d'une jupe et d'un t-shirt à manche courtes, de collants en mailles ainsi que de bottines hautes, la jeune femme ne semblait pas ressentir le froid. Elle tenait dans sa main droite une arme à feu, un bijou familial pour elle, un colt 45 d'un gris métalliser orner d'une rose noire gravé au couteau sur le manche vers l'intérieur. La rue est déserte, l'ont entendu le crissement de ses pieds dans la neige, la poudreuse. La neige tombe lentement sur Séoul, refroidissant chaque foyer un peu plus à chaque minute. Elle s'arrête soudainement et relève violemment sa tête, craquant dans un bruissement horrible son cou. Devant elle se tenait un homme avec une arme à feu, un glock 18. Elle eut un sourire amer qui se peint sur son visage, il ne voulait sûrement pas laisser de trace derrière lui quand il lui aura explosé la cervelle. Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence et levèrent leurs armes à la même hauteur./embr / br /em !- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-/embr /em !-[endif]-/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emDeux claquements dans l'air retentir dans la sombre rue. Mais un seul corps s'affaissa, une balle logée entre les deux yeux. L'autre marche, un rire malsain éclatant dans sa gorge, récupère l'arme souillé du sang de son propriétaire et n'oublie pas de laisser une carte de taro./embr /em !- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-/embr /em !-[endif]-/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emEn se réveillant le lendemain, Jackson sentit poindre en lui un sentiment d'invulnérabilité. Son fils avait failli mourir, il n'avait pas été en mesure de le protéger. Il porta alors sur son fils un regarde presque suppliant. Il devait le protéger au péril de sa vie. Mais comment faire quand l'ennemi est invisible ? Il ne savait pas./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emL'un des gangs venus, les B.A.P, dormaient dans un grand dortoir, à presque dix heures du matin, presque tous étaient sorti. Mais l'un d'eux dormait toujours, la seule autre personne présente dans le dortoir s'habillait. Ces deux êtres entretenaient une relation secrète au reste du groupe. Ils étaient amoureux depuis si longtemps. Ils devraient profités, avant que l'ange de la mort n'abatte sa faux sur l'un d'eux./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emDans la cuisine les différentes personnes de chaque gang s'organisaient. Mais tous discutaient ensemble. Parlant de divers sujets sans rapport aucun avec les gangs, décidés à laisser sa après le petit-déjeuner qui méritait que l'on se consacre à lui pleinement. Un petit être rentra en courant dans la salle. Il souriait. Alors tous se turent en le regardant y voyant un portrait d'un défunt. S'en suivit de l'entrée du père qui, fixait son fils d'un regard protecteur quand ce dernier vint se blottir contre lui, légèrement apeuré par tous ces regards. Mark se leva et s'approcha d'eux. Il s'accroupit face à l'enfant./embr /em « Comment tu t'appelles gamin ? Il demande d'une voix grave avec un léger sourire./embr /em - Yoon...Yoonson monsieur. Réponds L'enfant en se cachant derrière la jambe de son père./embr /em - Yoonson hein ? Eh bien Yoonson, que veux-tu déjeuner de si bon matin ? Rigole légèrement Mark. /embr /em - Ya des céréales ? Demande - t-il en regardant Mark avec un léger sourire./embr /em - Bien sûr bonhomme, tu viens avec moi ? Demande t'il en se redressant./embr /em -... Yoonson lève le regard vers son père qui le regarde en souriant tendrement il hoche la tête. Yoonson regarde alors Mark et sourit largement avant de s'approcher de lui. Oui ! /embr /em - Quelqu'un sait où sont passer Jimin et Jungkook ? Demande Jin./embr /em - Sûrement en train de se rendormir. Répondit V/embr /em - Je vais aller les réveiller moi. Dit Baekhyun en se levant./embr /em - Non. Laisse-les dormir un peu Baekie. Dit alors JB en secouant la tête. /embr /em - Comme vous voulez. »/embr /em Jackson salua tout le monde et prit son petit-déjeuner, discutant avec les autres, il surveilla malgré tout son fils de loin. Yasmina rentra essoufflée dans la cuisine. Namjoon se leva./embr /em « Que ce passe-t-il Yasmina ? Demande Namjoon./embr /em - Les gars ont à un très gros problème. Le corps de Hyuna... il s'est volatilisé. Dit-elle d'une voix blanche./embr /em - Quoi !? Crièrent-t 'il tous sauf Yoonson et Yasmina. »/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emDans une autre partie du hangar Jungkook tapait sur son ordinateur portable. Quelque chose le perturbait. Il avait la veille au soir, trouver sous son lit une arme à feu ainsi que des cartes et un peu de sang. Il avait été effrayé. Alors il cherchait, quand on vint toquer à sa porte./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em« Entrez. »/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emJimin entra silencieusement et referma la porte derrière lui. Jungkook sentit malgré lui ses joues prendre une teinte rosée à sa vue. Jungkook ferma le clapet de son ordinateur et se tourna vers Jimin./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em« J'aimerais te parler. Dit Jimin./embr /em - Me parler ? De quoi ? Demande Jungkook en fermant son ordinateur, son attention était captée./embr /em - De nous. Dit Jimin./embr /em - De nous ? C'est - à - dire ? Demande Jungkook sa voix baissant de volume. Il sentait une boule naître dans son estomac./embr /em - Je sais que tu éprouves quelque chose pour moi. Déclare Jimin de but - en - blanc./embr /em - ..., Jungkook ne réponds rien trop surpris pour rétorquer quoique ce soit./embr /em - Jungkook. Ne me contredis pas. Prévint Jimin./embr /em - Comment ? Demande Jungkook avec une petite voix/embr /em - Comment j'ai compris ? Tu rougis à chaque fois que je te regarde. Déclare Jimin./embr /em - Oh..., Jungkook se lève et s'avance vers Jimin, Hyung, tu éprouves quoi toi pour moi ?/embr /em -... Tu m'en voudrais si je te réponds que oui j'éprouve aussi des sentiments pour toi ? Demande Jimin en haussant un sourcil./embr /em -... Non pas du tout. Jungkook secoue sa tête »/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emJimin clôt cette discussion en attrapant Jungkook par sa chemise scellant enfin leurs lèvres. Une explosion de sentiments fît naitre, du désir et de la joie. Alors qu'ils pensaient être seuls, une personne était adossée au mur. Elle glisse lentement jusqu'au sol le cœur en mille morceaux, des gouttelettes salées roulant sur ses joues blanches. Son amour était épris d'un autre. Et cette personne ne pouvait se résoudre à leurs faire du mal directement malgré le chagrin. Une personne s'accroupie à ses côtés./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Hopie ? Demande la voix./embr /em - Rien. Rien du tout. Le fameux Hopie se redresse et se met en marche suivit de Jr. »/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emUn bout blanc dépassait de la poche de Hopie./embr /em En s'éloignant J-Hope salut Jr et sort du Hangar. Il s'éloigne et compose un numéro./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em« Allo ? C'est moi. Tout fonctionne comme sur des roulettes. Tu l'as bien berné Jackson. Bien trouver le coup de la balle dans la tête dommage que Kai est failli te cramer. Dit J-Hope d'une voix malsaine./embr /em - Oui je sais merci. On peut passer à la phase suivante ? Questionne la voix de l'autre côté./embr /em - Oui phase suivante. Phase 4. Prononce J-Hope d'une voix amusé./embr /em - Magnifique merci J-Hope. Dit la voix amusée./embr /em - Pas de quoi... Hyuna. »/embr /em Il raccroche et un canon vient se coller contre sa tempe./embr /em « Je savais que tu n'aimais pas Jackson, mais je ne savais pas que tu étais un traître. Crache une voix grave./embr /em - Bonjour Taehyung comment vas-tu de si bon matin ? Questionne J-Hope d'une voix claire. »/embr / br / br / br / br /em !- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-/embr /em !-[endif]-/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emVous pensez quoi de ce chapitre 8 ? la fiction vous plaît -t'elle ?/em/p 


End file.
